Key to Time: Reunited
by The Great Old Ones
Summary: AU. The timelines are abruptly changed when the intercreationals ask the Doctor to reassemble the key to time to restore equilibrium to the universe. But when they give the Doctor an old flame to assist all bets are off and who is really behind the Silence, who are the dark acolytes and what connection do they have with the Doctor's past. 11/OC, Amy/Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who**

**Key to Time: Reunited**

AU. The timelines are abruptly changed when the intercreationals ask the Doctor to reassemble the key to time to restore equilibrium to the universe. But when they give the Doctor an old flame to assist all bets are off and who is really behind the Silence, who are the dark acolytes and what connection do they have with the Doctor's past. 11/OC, Amy/Rory.

* * *

The Doctor was at the console as Amy and Rory went to bed, their latest adventure with the carnivorous fish had tired them out, but not him. His companions were great friends but they would never replace the gaping hole left in his life by the destruction his people and his homeworld. As he sighed a red light began to flash on the console, a systems failure. The Doctor followed the routine he had developed he shunted off the failed system then rerouted them through a secondary relay. The TARDIS shook to the sides before it came to rest. Then all of the lights went out. The Doctor worked briefly at the controls before concluded that all of the power was gone, he cast a glance at the doors before turning to leave the TARDIS

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the darkened TARDIS to find himself in the middle of a dark forest, he closed the doors and stepped out into the forest, he looked around 180 degrees before seeing someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Quences?" the Doctor started disbelievingly. "Quences, is that you?"

"Quences, is that who I am, who I appear to be?" the robbed figure started. He was in black as night Time Lord robes, robed the Doctor recognised as the robe Quences wore in role as the Auld Mortality.

"It is who you seem to be," Doctor backed up and put his hand into his jacket to find his sonic screwdriver. "Who are you?"

"Have you ever heard of the intercreationals, Time Lord?"

"Yes, they're a legend, that they are the most advanced creatures to exist in the entire multiverse, that while the Time Lords maintain balance of the Time lines the intercreationals do it for entire universes.

"Well that's a rather simplified definition but apt enough of our role in creation,"

"So, what exactly do the intercreationals want with me?"

"Pick up that rock,"

Frowning the Doctor turned to pick it up; he held it in his hand for a moment before turning to the intercreational.

"There's something strange about this what is it really?"

"What do you know of the key to time?"

"It's a perfect cube that maintains the equilibrium of our universe, it is usually in six crystal segments which can be disguised as anything and everything in the entire universe, and it was destroyed in my fifth incarnation when I placed it inside the chaos pool saving the universe and ensuring the key could never be reassembled by either the Grace or the guardians."

"Well correct for the most part…" the Quences look-alike started. "We rebuilt the key so it could be able to restore the universe if an eventuality such as this arose."

"Such as what?"

The intercreational raised his hand and the image of one of the cracks in time appeared in the air above it.

"When Gallifrey was destroyed it cracked all of space and time causing fault lines through time, specifically a weak point in the year 2010 AD humanian era. At which point in several months relative time your TARDIS' engines will overload causing the destruction of your universe."

The Doctor looked aghast. "Well what if I avoid those co-ordinates?" his tone hopeful.

"Not good enough it would only deal with the deciding event, not the cause itself," he turned a glace to the Time Lord. "Only reassembling the key to time will save the universe in the long run."

"Okay then, I'll need a tracer to detect the segments," the Doctor conceded.

"You will be given a tracer and an assistant,"

"I don't need an assistant I've got Amy and Ror…" the Doctor trailed off as a woman stepped out of the mist, a woman the Doctor recognised intimately. "Patience?"

The woman Patience was about the Doctor's age with aristocratic features deep emerald green eyes and long following and thick blond hair that flowed from her head over her left shoulder. Downwards she was wearing a long emerald dress the same hew as her eyes, it was criss-crossed with white embroidery of Gallifreyan symbols.

As the doctor watched eerily unaware that he was running towards her and she was running to him as well. When they meet the crashed into a hug tears in both of their eyes before the broke apart and looked each over in the eye.

"Doctor is that really you?" Patience asked disbelievingly, with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes but never breaking eye contact.

"Yes, it's me," the Doctor smiled tears of joy already streaming from his eyes.

"Prove it," Patience eyes started to break contact but only to wander down to his mouth and back to his eyes, she smirked when she saw the Doctor doing the same.

They both glanced into each other's eyes before moving forward as if the kiss, but as they got closer they angled their heads so their foreheads touched, the both briefly whispered _contact _before their eyelids fluttered closed. The two Gallifreyan's had entered mutual mental contact a technique only used between Time Lords and Ladies who trusted one another completely. They could enter each overs thoughts change their memories and their priorities and it could be used to absolutely verify a Time Lord's identity if they knew each over intimately.

* * *

Amy had not been sleeping well as Rory had been snoring and she was too wired up from her previous adventure, she needed to talk to the Doctor about the fish that had tried to change her.

"Doctor?" Amy called into the darkened console room, she briefly glanced around before walking the external doors, she lightly opened the door and glanced out to see the Doctor and Patience in each other's arms with their foreheads touching. Amy immediately felt as if she was intruding on a deeply personal event. She immediately felt a surge of jealousy as the Doctor was her fist crush as a child and a teenager before she noticed Rory in a romantic sense. To avoid being discovered she turned to return to her room.

* * *

The Doctor and Patience pulled back tears of joy falling from both their eyes.

"It's really you," they both said in unison before they reclaimed the distance between them and kissed with a long kept passion before pulling back. Before the two went any further the Doctor started.

"Something about a tracer for the segments?" the Doctor asked in a shaky voice, his eyes still on Patience's lips clearly wanting nothing more than to kiss her again.

Patience brought her head to one side dragging her eyes back to the Doctor's, she smiled. "Just wanted to be sure." She reached up into her hair pulling out the pen sized metal cylinder, she handed it to the Doctor.

Still holding here stare he took the rock Quences had given him earlier and placed the tracer on top of the rock before activating it, he still didn't look as the rock turned into a single crystal segment. Then again in unison they turned to Quences.

"You must work together to reassemble the key and save the universe," Quences bowed his head before motioning his hand to the TARDIS to which all of the lights flashed on and the TARDIS powered up. "And in return for your services saving the universe you will have your reward"

* * *

Madame Kovarian entered her office to see a man standing there with black robes flanked by four other robed individuals, although she couldn't see his face she knew who it was, her benefactor.

"Your plan is in jeopardy, there has been a divergence in the time lines, deploy Dr Song to investigate the divergence before they change to much…"

* * *

The Doctor and Patience stood before the console as they powered back into the regular universe, they kept stealing glances at each other, the Doctor himself was grinning like an idiot.

"So where to first?" Patience sidled up to the Doctor pecking on his check and the tracer set the TARDIS' destination…

* * *

A/N: I don't know any actresses who match how I want Patience to look so if you find someone similar feel free to send suggestions.

As for character interaction between the eleventh Doctor and Patience I see 11s social awkwardness and arm flapping as surprise as it's unexpected like when Amy kissed him and when River did the same the first time, when it's on his terms he isn't so bad, like in the wedding of River Song.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy had returned to her and Rory's room and gone back to sleep besides her husband to be and went back to sleep, so that a few hours later the both of them got up and left their room to head to the console room along the way Amy was trying to persuade Rory of what she'd seen the previous night.

"I'm telling you they were just standing there in each other's arms with massive grins on their faces as the foreheads touched," Amy said still trying to convince her fiancé.

They reach the console room which was empty; Rory took a glance around the room before smiling triumphantly at Amy when the doors into the TARDIS crashed open and the Doctor and Patience came rushing in, a second crystal segment in Patience's hand. They looked at each other grinning as bright as the sun before they burst out laughing, both of them where convulsing before Amy and Rory's eyes as they fell into each other as they tried to stop.

"Morning," Amy called in a harsh tone fixing them both with a glare.

The Doctor and Patience looked up before bursting out in another fit of laughter, after a few minutes they both calmed down, but their happiness was obvious, the Doctor's eyes usually dull and sad were full and bright with joy. It took a few moments for them to calm down and collect themselves.

"What's going on?" Amy tried again pointing her finger at the Doctor and Patience.

"We're on what you could call a treasure hunt," the Doctor started.

"The universe is held in a delicate state of balance," Patience started an explanation.

"that balance is maintained by a device called the Key to Time,"

"which is usually divided into six crystal segments which can be hidden anywhere disguised as anything,"

"or anyone." Amy and Rory's heads kept jerking to look at the two Gallifreyan's as they finished each other's sentences.

"Due to certain events in history the universe has been damaged,"

"this has lead to points in time were an explosion powerful enough could destroy the universe,"

"in order to prevent this the key needs to be reassembled to restore balance,"

"to save the universe,"

"Okay so where next?" Amy asked them before they could start again.

"Lets see shall we," the Doctor said grinning at Patience as she passed him the segment before attaching the tracer to the console, she smiled before turning to the Doctor.

"You're going to like this," the Doctor looked confused before walking behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her right shoulder smiling down at the screen.

Amy looked at the two and felt she was intruding on a very private moment, she cast a glance at Rory who was looking away. She coughed politely causing the Doctor and Patience to look up.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"Well the next segment is in the Sumaron era dateline 9235.3 at the Jovian fold," the Doctor started.

"The Jovian fold?" Rory asked desperate to stop the romantic moment that made him feel really awkward.

"The Jovians, lovely race of people," the Doctor started.

"Decided to have a party lasting 1000 years inside a very discrete little space time fold," Patience continued glancing a sly grin at the Doctor causing him to blush with the red fading into his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"In other words the millennium mardi-gras," the Doctor added bringing his arm up and around Patience. "Go on dress up for the best party in the universe,"

Amy and Rory started to leave as the Doctor and Patience left another way he turned to her a smiled in an arrogant manner.

"I think I still have our bicentennial anniversary clothes," the Doctor smiled a blush in his cheeks.

Patience herself looked a little shocked and then very happy that the Doctor had kept their clothes, she was also blushing before following the Doctor out of the room.

Amy and Rory just looked incredulous at the Doctor's confidence, he was usually so awkward.

* * *

A short while later Amy and Rory were standing in the console room waiting for their two pilots.

"Who is she?" Rory asked Amy twiddling his thumbs while looking at Amy in her new dress from the TARDIS wardrobe.

"How should I know?" Amy replied frustrated.

"You look good," Rory's tone was nervous. "At last!"

As the duo looked up as the Doctor and Patience entered, the Doctor had changed into a white color-less shirt with a green cravat, a golden embroidery waistcoat, a pair of black dress trousers, shiny black shoes, a dark blue frock coat and a cane. Patience was wearing a strapless embroided blue dress again with Gallifreyan symbols, she had a silk blue wrap over her shoulders and her hair was in a neat bun at the back of her head with two curled strands loose on either side of her head. Both of their arms were linked with the others.

"You've been rude again," Patience whispered into the Doctor's ear, he briefly looked confused before she gestured her head at his two companions, the Doctor's eyes widened with realization.

"Ah," the Doctor started looking between his companions and Patience before starting. "Patience this is Amy Pond and her groom to-be Rory Williams."

Patience bowed her head in greetings smiling at the two of them, before turning back at the Doctor and glaring slightly.

"Amy, Rory this is Patience my… lover" the Doctor said beaming at Patience, Patience turned to him a slight smile on her lips before she moved in to peck the Doctor on the lips. Rory again coughed causing the two of them to practically jump of their skin both blushing wildly.

"Shall we start this 'treasure hunt'?" Rory found himself asking.

The Doctor and Patience started to nod before taking each other's hands and walking to the doors followed by the two humans.

* * *

One of the acolytes brought a data disc to his superior; the individual took the disk and put it into the device.

"What is this?" the dark robed superior asked his acolyte.

"Apparently a new female of unknown species has joined the Doctor, who also happens to be actively searching for the key to time,"

As the image appeared on the screen showing the Doctor and Patience exiting the TARDIS arm in arm, the superior immediately started to fight, his eyes unconcealed by metal respirators widened in recognition.

"No!" he started to reel back. "It can't be!"

The acolyte looked alarmed and turned to his superior, "who is she?"

"She was a member of the Decca,"

The acolyte looked confused; obviously his superior did not show off his knowledge of the Doctor's personal history often if ever.

"When he was at the academy there was a group of students who called themselves the Decca, the groups' most prominent members were Vansell who became the coordinator of the Celestial Intervention Agency, a Time Lady named Ushas who was exiled for illegal and amoral experiments. A Time Lord who took the name of the Master, whose reputation is almost as well known as the Doctor's himself and most famous was of course the Doctor who rose to prominence when he became the youngest Time Lord to serve on the high council of Gallifrey. After proving to be very popular he became Lord High Chancellor, as well as acquiring many other jobs along the way, by the time of his second term as Chancellor he had more than 95% of Presidential matters delegated to him. He has a reputation of having to deal with the most amount of paperwork in the entire history of the universe. Throughout all of this he had long term support from only two Gallifreyans, a cousin from his house of Lungbarrow called Braxiatel and a Time Lady who took the name Patience. Patience was if I remember correctly from the ancestral house of Everstone, when she and the Doctor first meet at the academy they quickly became excellent friends. Most people thought that they'd meet in previous incarnations and had been reunited. They were married during the Doctor's distinguished political career, but due to a set of circumstances known only to Braxiatel, Patience and the Doctor himself when the Doctor left Gallifrey in order to protect Patience he annulled their marriage."

The Dark acolyte looked thoughtful as he contemplated this new information, he looked up to find his superior looking deep into his eyes, the acolyte knew that look. "So what else?"

"It is said that during the war they attempted to restart their association, but due to the nature of the Time War they couldn't keep it. According to Time Lord communiques her TARDIS was shot down on a reconnaissance mission over Spirodon."

The acolyte processed this information before daring to ask his next question. "Is she a threat?"

"More than you can imagine," the speaker moved back into his chair as he continued. "While the Doctor was at the academy he gained a reputation as the greatest martial artist of his generation, a reputation well earned, he taught me everything I know and even now I doubt I'd be able to defeat him,"

"But I thought the Doctor was a pacifist?"

"In principle yes, but he's no fool,"

"Isn't that hypocritical?"

"He developed his skill before he developed his philosophy, and while he only uses it as a last resort he is quite capable in every form of physical combat,"

"What does this have to do with the threat posed by Patience?"

"She is the only person I know who could fight him as an equal and come close to defeating him,"

"What about mental faculties? Is she smart?"

"She is also the only person to beat the Doctor at chess, and you know how good he is at that particular game I know I've gone on about his skill in that game quite a bit, I believe she was also chief scientist of the advance research corps on Gallifrey. The Doctor had of course acquired the job of the corps director, he practically ran all of Gallifrey, in the end everything came through his office at the end of the day."

"Shall I intercept them at the Jovian fold?" the acolyte was clearly eager to please his master.

"No, I have used our own tracer," the speaker pulled forward a bulkier version of the tracer owned by Patience and the Doctor. "They can locate this segment by themselves, I have located the fourth segment, it is located on the planet of Fellopa 4."

"I've never heard of Fellopa,"

"You wouldn't have, it's about 10 billion years into the future, and it's a very hot planet as it is in a quaternary star system, making the whole planet a desert with a few civilizations huddled together near underground reservoirs of water, I can't get anything more specific and I can't locate the fifth."

"What do you wish of me to do?"

"You need only engage the Doctor in combat and lure the Time Lord to this starship," the speaker pressed a button on his chair causing an image of a sleek advanced looking ship to appear. "The vessel has been sabotaged; when it goes into the space-time vortex the ship will activate a preset program overloading the engines causing the ship to start a collision course into a star."

"And what of the segments?" the acolyte asked suddenly confused. "Will they survive?"

"The Doctor won't risk someone stealing them, he'll leave them inside the TARDIS, and with him and his lover out of the way I'll be able to crack the cipher-indet lock on the TARDIS doors."

"What if the Doctor survives, if Patience is as clever as you say what if the two Time Lords can find a way out?"

"Good thinking, I intend to deploy a flesh duplicate of River Song," the speaker's eyes flitted to his acolyte; he was encouraging him to ask questions.

"Why, the timelines have been shifting and we could already see her failure?" the acolyte was thoroughly confused, they had foreseen that Kovarian's plans would fail as the assassin would fall in love with the Doctor.

"The return of the Doctor's lover may offer a change of outcomes; she will be fitted with temporal shielding on her memories so she notices the changes in the time lines."

* * *

So how about that, a bit more information about Patience, and who exactly are the acolytes and who if their master, see if you guess right on reviews.


End file.
